


One last time.

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, I have no regets, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine go to felixes apartment to be alone. Based on a tumblr prompt by Anon. Sorry if this sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last time.

“Give your sisters all my love.” Delphine said, with tears in her eyes. But before Cosima could ask if she was okay, Delphine said something even more, well, odd given the past few weeks events. “Could you and I go to Felix's apartment one more time? I just need to, well, talk with you.” Deep within Cosima’s core, she knew that it would become something else. She had no objections. 

When they got to Fee’s place, Delphine just looked at Cosima and Cosima went to her. “I know things have been rough lately. I don't love Shay. I just dated her..to make you jealous. I’m sorry. I love you.” Delphine smiled, tears still dotting her cheeks. “I love you too. I need you. One more time before..” She faded off. Cosima knew that Delphine wouldn't answer her if she asked. She just kissed her. All of the love, pain, anguish, and trust that was supposed to be long forgotten poured out of them, into that kiss. Delphine tangled her hands in Cosima’s hair. All of the pain that had been involved in the last few weeks, all of the hurt, the death, was forgotten. Just for that moment, all was well. Cosima pushed Delphine’s jacket from her shoulders, making Delphine remember the first time they were together, how she made the same motion to Cosima’s robe. She shuddered at the memory. How fresh everything had been, and yet how..amazing, was the closest thing she could think of to describe it. Cosima felt her shudder. She also remembered the first time between them. How Delphine had shuddered then. How she could tell that no lover had ever touched her like this, given her what she needed. But back at the present, Delphine separated the kiss to undo Cosima’s jacket. Her shirt and thin bra already relieving peaked nipples. Cosima kissed Delphine and unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down to the floor. Delphine stepped out of them, and Cosima’s clothing was quickly discarded from her body, Delphine’s as well. Delphine kissed Cosima’s neck, pulling her to the bed. Cosima stepped up onto the ledge and lay back on the bed, Delphine straddling her. Cosima looked up, admiring the familiar curves of Delphine’s body, and she involuntarily moaned. Delphine smiled, and kissed Cosima again. Cosima tangled her hair in Delphine’s hair, missing the curls and twists that used to surround her fingers. Delphine gently slid her hand down to Cosima’s center, finding it already dripping wet. She groaned against Cosima’s lips, and moved her lips to her neck, trailing kisses down the column of her neck, and her lips finally met Cosimas pulse point, flicking it with her tongue. Cosima moaned and bucked her hips. Delphine asked, in a teasing tone, “Oh, did you want me to touch you?” Cosima whispered out a hoarse, “Yes. God, Yes.” Delphine smiled, and pushed one finger into Cosima, causing the smaller woman to moan. Slowly, God, So Slowly. “Fuck, Delph.” Delphine lovingly whispered, “If you wish.” But Cosima knew all too well that Delphine would take her time. Delphine moved her mouth to Cosima’s breast, allowing Cosima to arch up into her mouth. Her tongue teasing her, never giving her the necessary push to send her over the edge. After what seemed like an eternity, Delphine pushed another finger into Cosima, her wetness making it easy. Cosima grasped at the sheets, balling them into her fists. “God Damnit, Delph..” Delphine smiled again, and began kissing a path to Cosima’s hips, the temptation to taste her becoming too much. She slid her fingers out of Cosima, causing the brunette to whimper in need. She pushed her tongue into Cosima, Cosima arching her back at the motion and pushing her hips to Delphine. Delphine curled her tongue, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of Cosima. Cosima shuddered and gasped, shouting as she came. “Fuck..” “Merde..” Delphine lapped up the juices that poured out of Cosima, tasting her. Cos taking the chance, she flipped Delphine onto her back, every intent of giving Delphine what she just got. 

Back at Alison’s, Everyone was wondering where Cosima had gone. But then Scott remembered something. “Wait! She got a text from Delphine. She set a weird french song for her ringtone.” They all smiled. Alison laughed. Helana, having only a small idea of what was going on, looked at Sarah for help. Sarah spoke frankly, as she always had. “They went to the flat to be alone.” Helena smiled and laughed.

The next morning, Cosima woke up tangled in Delphine’s arms. She smiled at Delphine’s familiar scent, and kissed her. Delphine looked at her, and all she could say was, “Je'taime.” Cosima said, “I love you too.” Then there was a knock at the door. They both quickly got dressed, and when they opened the door, they were not surprised to see Clone Club there. They smiled, knowing that as long as they were together, everything would be okay.


End file.
